The Order of the Phoenix
by Galahan
Summary: No, this isn't the new book. But there are many ways a word can be interpreted. When a phoenix orders Harry to do one thing, the fate of the wizarding world just might be depending on what happens. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: Don't own it. Any of it.  
  
A/N: Ignore the funny lines going across this near the end. I don't know why they're there and they won't go away.  
  
______________________________=====_________________________  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Fifth year had gone quite normally for Harry. Finals week was quickly approaching and for once, no adventure was wrapping up. Classes were mostly review. Harry was passing everything except Potions. But being normal was short-lived.  
Everything changed when Harry walked into the Charms classroom for his class. At least, he thought he had Charms class. But when he walked in, no one was there. When he turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who were supposed to be right behind him, no one was there. The door slammed shut, making Harry jump.  
He turned from staring at the solid oak door to see that the classroom was no longer a classroom. It was now a somewhat smaller stone room. The focal point was a wide, short Carthaginian column studded with precious gems. On top of this, a red cloth was draped. Red, orange, and reddish orange pillows were arranged in a nest on top of the cloth. Amidst this mass of pillows sat a phoenix, partially on fire, yet not being consumed by the fire. A partially transparent veil, also a reddish orange color, cut the column off from the rest of the room. Lit candles were everywhere and incense burnt in golden dishes all around the foot of the column, giving the room a hazy, unreal atmosphere.  
Harry was still trying to comprehend the change when the phoenix spoke. Its voice conveyed a sense of ancient wisdom. "Approach, and kneel before me." Harry, still too bewildered to say anything even remotely intelligent, kept his mouth shut and did as he was told.  
The phoenix continued speaking as Harry knelt. "I have one order, one thing you must do, Harry Potter." Harry nodded. As he took a deep breath of incense that he didn't remember smelling so nice when he'd first entered the room, Harry decided that he'd do anything for this marvelous creature.  
The phoenix gave Harry his instructions in its hypnotic voice that made it seem soft, yet strong, young, yet ancient, afire with life, yet dead as the stone walls that surrounded it. And to the one order of the phoenix, Harry agreed. Why shouldn't he? Although it might have been prudent to recall that phoenixes were noted for their ability to see the future and how the events of the present contribute to that future.  
So, after Potions class but before Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry cast the spell the phoenix had taught him across the hallway. He then went along towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, which was just down the hall. He saw the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher come out of the classroom. She glared at the hallway behind Harry as if she could see his spell, but eventually turned to glare at Harry. She didn't say a word, though. After another moment of staring at the spot in the hallway Harry had bewitched, she then stalked closer and drew her wand.  
At that very moment, Snape came out of his Potions classroom. He had a pile of essays to be graded in his hands, so he was paying more attention to those than to the hallway in front of him. Snape walked right into the spell. It flipped him upside-down and sent him flying backwards.  
Surprisingly, Snape twisted in midair, like a cat, and landed on his feet with his wand drawn. Seeing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher holding her wand and struggling not to laugh made Snape jump to conclusions. Exactly three seconds later, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was unconscious, tied up, and being levitated to the Headmaster's office by a slightly mussed Snape with an immaculate pile of essays.  
Up in the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore was furious. McGonagall wasn't sure who he was furious with, but she was leaning toward Snape. Snape had a tendency to overreact sometimes, so she was guessing that it had been a minor spell that Snape exaggerated. Dumbledore apparently thought the same thing, for he was angrily saying something McGonagall couldn't quite hear. "Then check the last spells on her wand if you don't believe me! She IS a Death Eater!" Snape shouted. Big mistake.  
"Very well," Dumbledore said in a quiet, icy voice. "We will do so. But I refuse to do such a complicated procedure in the presence of someone who cannot be trusted to not tamper with the results. So, get out." Snape blanched and left.  
At that time, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was just becoming conscious once more. Dumbledore explained what was going to happen. She protested faintly, but couldn't seem to stay awake. Dumbledore went ahead with the procedure.  
As the spells flew out of the wand, both Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked. Green light flooded the room and an echo of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's voice whispered, "Avada Kedavra," over and over in an icy cold voice. There were a few other equally unpleasant curses in between, just to make the death a little less pleasant. It was rather obvious that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a Death Eater.  
"Snape was right," whispered McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded, but then said, "But she certainly didn't send him flying in the hallway. Some deity is certainly watching over us. And for that, I am immensely grateful." The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was handed over to the Ministry of Magic almost immediately. She underwent a farce of a trial and was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.  
But in a stone room that was the same and yet not the same as the one Harry had visited, a column was draped in reddish cloth and covered with pillows. But now, there were two phoenixes instead of only one.  
The phoenix who had given the command to Harry now spoke, "One order, and the Wizarding world survived instead of falling to Voldemorte." It turned to look at the other bird, who said, "Very well. You win our bet. Double or nothing says you can't put it back."  
"Hmmm...perhaps..."  
  
_____________________======_________________________ A/N: Drop a review? Please? 


End file.
